


Just another Targcest fic

by Tessa_H_Dillinger



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/F, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhaegar Won, Sibling Incest, Smut, Targaryen, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_H_Dillinger/pseuds/Tessa_H_Dillinger
Summary: Robert’s Rebellion ended, but with it came the death of the male heirs of House Targaryen.Jon Targaryen, discovered by his uncle in his dying mother’s arms, was brought to King’s Landing. Raised under Queen Regent Rhaella, Jon grew to become a fine young man and a capable king. But being around a bunch of needy Targ girls certainly didn’t help Jon, or maybe it did, from some point of view.





	Just another Targcest fic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb idea I had.

Jon Targaryen, First of His Name, King of Westeros and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, looked out his window to the city of King’s Landing below. It was almost time to reveal to the continent what his decision would be. Their reactions would be… interesting to say the least.

Jon heard a knock on the door.

“Enter,” he said.

The door opened and his sister and aunt walked out. Rhaenys, his sibling three years older and Daenerys, his young aunt, approached him with looks of worry. He couldn’t help but admire how beautiful they were. Dany, with her bright violet eyes and silver hair, and Rhaenys, who bore a perfect mix of Dornish features and Valyrian bone structure and petite figure, brought him both endless headaches and lit a fire in his loins. It didn’t help that they sauntered in like snakes approaching their prey and that Dany had a finger in her mouth nervously.

“Are you ready?” Rhaenys asked, being the more confident of the two.

Jon looked up at her, having been caught up looking at her breasts. Rhaenys caught his eye and smirked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he replied.

Rhaenys turned to Dany and the two gave each other a knowing look. Then they approached him from either side of his desk, Dany to his left and Rhaenys to his right. Jon sighed defeatedly. They were doing it again.

Dany sat on Jon’s left leg, his knee deep into her crotch. Rhaenys did the same to his right. Jon wanted to curse them for wearing short dresses that day.

Dany wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Rhaenys played with his hair and kissed his neck. The two began grinding their pelvises closer and closer to his crotch, which was starting to strain painfully against his trousers.

“You’re going to show them all what a strong king you are,” Dany said, running his tongue down his neck. “They’ll all be jealous of you, but they’ll have to accept it because you’re king.”

Rhaenys began to bite his earlobe and Jon groaned involuntarily. He grabbed their arses and brought them closer to himself.

“You’ll be wonderful,” Rhaenys said, “And our aunt is right. They’ll be jealous knowing the king gets to fuck his two beautiful wives.”

Dany giggled and snuck a kiss on Rhaenys’ cheek. Getting caught off guard, Rhaenys smiled and leaned to kiss her aunt, both of them still playing with his hair and rubbing against him.

They were to be his queens. His perfect queens.

“What are you doing?” Jon suddenly heard. They were all caught off guard and turned to the door. It was his grandmother, Rhaella, the Dowager Queen who had been his regent up until last year. She was fantastically beautiful for a woman approaching sixty. No wrinkless, a hard, yet attractive expression, perfectly soft and long silver hair top with a silver and gold crown of dragons, she looked like she could have been Dany’s sister.

Dany and Rhaenys looked at her guiltily, until Rhaella slammed the door behind her. 

“Anyone could have walked by and seen what I see before me,” she said. “You all have to be more careful.”

Rhaenys then laughed. Their grandmother had seen them all in the most intimate and compromising positions before, including Dany and Rhaenys alone. Of course the Dowager Queen wouldn’t have a problem if her progeny made out.

Rhaenys pet Dany’s hair as she looked at their grandmother. “We were just getting Jon warmed up,” she said, her other hand playing with his hair.

Rhaella raised an eyebrow. “Getting something warmed up for sure,” she said. “Jon, are you queens distracting you?”

With his sister and aunt still dry humping him, it was hard to say anything else, but he powered through. “They’re doing no harm.”

Rhaella had a judgemental look on her face, but soon it contorted into a smile, and then into a sultry smirk. Jon was now totally erect.

Dany turned to him and pouted sarcastically. Jon could only chuckle. His grandmother just did something to him even his young and beautiful aunt couldn’t.

Rhaenys chuckled as Rhaella walked behind Jon’s seat, his sister and aunt still sitting on his legs. Rhaella began to massage his shoulders and Jon fell into her embrace.

“Such a strong young man, you are,” she whispered in his ear.

Jon opened his eyes and saw his aunt and sister making out, their tongues playing with each other.

“Such an amazing, strong king, you are,” she whispered again.

Rhaella reached down his chest and felt up his pecs. Jon moaned as she went down further to play with the hem of his smallclothes. Jon removed his hand from Rhaenys’ arse and went back to grab his grandmother’s hair.

“Ooh,” she moaned.

Jon almost forgot he had to attend court at the moment. He would be late if this continued. 

Rhaella could sense his hesitation and removed her hands from his body. Dany and Rhaenys noticed as well and looked at the Dowager Queen curiously.

“You two,” she said, “Go to the King’s chambers. I’ll prepare him to attend court.”

“But I wanted to see the look on their face when he announces,” Rhaenys whined.

“You may look from one of the hidden windows above the Great Hall, but you shan’t be seen,” Rhaella ordered. “I don’t want any of them seeing, lest they’d do something stupid.”

Rhaenys and Dany both pouted and got out of Jon’s lap. Then both gave him a deep kiss before departing. Rhaenys left first, with Dany following her. Before she did though, she stopped and looked back at him. Jon was confused at first, but then she shook her arse and pouted.

“Oh right,” he said with a smile. He gave her a big smack on her arse, making her jump and squeal. 

Then she followed his sister out of his solar. Dany really did love when he smacked her plump behind, and so did he. 

“Those two,” Rhaella finally said, shaking her head. Then she walked around him and sat in his lap, her legs on either side of his torso. She breathed in quickly and captured his lips. She fought his tongue with the ferocity of a dragon. She began to thrust into him madly, and Jon pulled her hair hard. When they were done, they stared into each other’s eyes and breathed heavily.

“My king,” she said, “My dragon.”

She was the most passionate of the Targaryen women in his family. She once told him she couldn’t help herself when she was around him, that the Valyrian spirit in her took over and she became consumed by lust. Jon was more than happy to accommodate her, even if she was controlling of his soon-to-be wives.

Rhaella tried to control herself and looked at him seriously. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to tell the lords of Westeros that I’ll be marrying Daenerys and Rhaenys myself and that that is my final decision. I’ll hear no protest or else it will be considered treason.”

“Good,” she said. “Now, I want to get you ready.”

His grandmother got on her knees, and Jon saw how she moved the hair from her pretty face. She pulled down his trousers and smallclothes. Jon was still hard, and her soft hands on his cock only made him rock hard.

Jon groaned. Rhaella leaned down and took him in her mouth. Jon moaned weakly. How she had the warmest and best feeling mouth, he never knew.

Then she leaned and smirked at him. “Grab my hair and make me gag, that should make you cum faster,” she said.

“Woman,” Jon simply said, before grabbing her pretty hair by its roots and forcing her down. He finished within ten seconds, moaning all the while.

Rhaella looked again and smiled, his seed on his lips. She licked it off and swallowed. Then she stood up and straightened her dress.

“Now get up,” she ordered.

  
  
  


It was done. Looks of shock and moans radiated through the room but Jon heard none of it. The Faith would complain but they would not deny his demands. It was Targaryen exceptionalism at its finest. He was to take two wives like the Conqueror. At least it wasn’t five like the Cruel.

Jon left the Iron Throne and walked to his bedchamber. He removed his crown and entered his room, and spotted Dany and Rhaenys in his bed, both clearly naked under the covers.

“Is it done?” Dany asked.

“Yes it is,”he said to her, bringing a smile to both of their faces.

“Good,” Rhaella said, hiding on the other side of the door. She came out and smiled. “Now, you have to bed your queens.”

“Must you be involved, grandmother?” Rhaenys complained. It wasn’t a real complaint, but more of a question.

“Of course, I want many, many grandchildren,” she said. She smiled at Jon and reached down to grab his dick. “And I think getting involved will only help with that.”


End file.
